


Vigilantes

by cywscross



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo 1 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Digital Art, F/M, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt(s):</strong> [Allison Argent] + [battle]</p><p>
  <em>There’s something hilariously ironic about Beacon Hills being protected against supernaturally inclined threats by two humans.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> For a better-looking version, go to the one I posted on [my tumblr here](http://cywscross.tumblr.com/post/137942423990/teen-wolf-bingo-allison-argent-battle). I wouldn't really have posted something like this on AO3 but I wanted to keep the whole thing together in a series.

 

   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
 

 


End file.
